


A Cats Bed

by Kazel_Menra



Series: Fluffy Arc [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, I was trying something different, Sabine knows???, parents point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazel_Menra/pseuds/Kazel_Menra
Summary: Sabine reflects on the fact that a boy keeps magically appearing in her daughters bed.Part 5 of Fluffy Arc





	A Cats Bed

The first time she found a half cat boy in her daughters bed Sabine almost screamed for Tom. Then she had noticed the bandages and wanted to wake him if only to check that he was ok. She did neither choosing to observe the children’s sleeping patterns for several moments instead. Marinette was curled under her blankets at the top of the bed arms wrapped around a pillow as she muttered in her sleep. The boy- Chat was his name- she remembered was curled at the foot of the bed a Band-Aid on his cheek and a grimace on his face. He shivered suddenly and Sabine climbed back down the ladder to fetch one of the many quilts they had lying around the house. Covering him up Sabine was shocked to hear a purr rumble from his chest as he burrowed into the blanket. A smile lifted her lips and Sabine left the room wondering if her daughter would ever tell them of Chats nighttime visit. It had been obvious he had needed medical attention and she wondered what had happened to cause that injury. For the life of her Sabine couldn’t remember if there had been an akuma attack that day or not. With a sigh she climbed down the steps from her daughters room and went to bed herself. 

From that night on Sabine kept an ear on her daughters door when it was late at night and Marinette had already gone to bed. It was around that time that she realized Marinette was having bad nightmares. The first time she heard Marinette scream she had flown into her room half expecting a startled cat and a furious daughter. Instead she found Marinette on her lounge eyes screwed closed and gipping a pillow so tight her knuckles were white. Marinette cried out in her sleep breaking Sabines heart even as she rushed to her child’s side. Pulling her close Sabine rocked her waking Marinette slowly from her nightmare. 

“Chat?” Marinette queried making Sabine freeze and in the next instant Marinette froze as well realizing it was her mother who held her. 

“Did you name you stuffed cat Chat sweetheart? It’s not very original.” Sabine chuckled deliberately misunderstanding. 

“Oh um yeah sorry mom… I didn’t mean to wake you.” Marinette whispered as she tried to pull away.

Eyeing the plate of cookies on the desk Sabine sighed allowing Marinette to uncurl from her arms. “You didn’t wake me but did you know that eating too many sweets before bed can give you nightmares?”

Marinette shook her head as her mother stood “Do you want me to make you some tea?” Sabine asked and Marinette shook her head again.

“No I’m ok. I think I’ll go back to sleep in a bit. I’ll just work on a design for a bit then I’ll be ok to go back to sleep.” Marinette managed even smiling as her mom eyed her critically. 

“Alright then.” Sabine said after a moment of silence and left her daughter in peace. 

It was soon after that incident she found Chat in her daughters bed once more draped across her feet purring loud enough that Sabine could tell he was there without looking in the bed. It was sort of cute until his purr faded and Marinette shifted a nightmare coming on. At her movement and whimper Chat shifted as well so he was laying across her lower legs his purr starting up again soothing her daughter from her bad dreams. Sabine covered him up once more and left feeling tears prick her eyes. She didn’t know how Marinette knew Chat and she had no idea what their relationship was like but it was obvious that he was coming and sleeping at her feet to help soothe the nightmares. That night she curled up against her husband’s side and wondered if she should ask Marinette about her nighttime visitor. 

It was a week later that Adrien came over to the house with Alya and Nino. While the others relaxed Adrien seemed nervous and embarrassed although he had smiled while speaking pleasantries as they waited for Marinette. They had a double date or something and Marinette had rushed out the door almost as soon as she realized they had shown up. Sabine had approved of the boy and Tom seemed to like him as well. They both recognized his face from the posters in Marinettes room and when she had come home that night with a goofy grin on her face Sabine couldn’t help but smile herself.   
A few days later Marinette had rushed from the house dressed in her polka dotted rain coat as they were heading out for the day. 

“What’s the bag for kiddo?” Tom called as Marinette piled pastries into it. 

“Adrien has a really long photo shoot today and I wanted to make sure he has something to eat!” Marinette answered with a smile as she rolled the seam down. 

“You should bring an umbrella too so the bag doesn’t get wet.” Sabine called “Also make sure you lock the door when you leave!”

“Ok mama! You two have fun!” Marinette answered grabbing her clear umbrella and setting it next to the bag. 

It had rained all day and on top of it all an akuma attacked. They kept showing clips of the fight and one brief clip showed Ladybug carrying a limp Chat over her shoulder. Sabine wondered as they finally made it home that night if she would find a certain cat in her daughters bed once more. Instead when they got home she found two exhausted teens curled up around each other on the couch. Tom had sighed raising one hand to the back of his head. 

“Should we move them?” He asked and Sabine shook her head 

“Let them sleep.” Sabine answered and went up to check Marinettes room a strange thought whispering through her mind. 

The sheets had been stripped from the bed which was odd until she found the water dripping from her still unlatched skylight. Latching the door to prevent anymore water from leaking in Sabine moved to the laundry room. The dryer held two sets of now dry clothes and the sheets. With a sigh she folded the clothes and placed the sheets on Marinettes bed. Sabine wondered why the two kids had gone out in the storm at all and most curiously of all was the fact that Marinettes clear umbrella was missing. It was the first time Adrien spent the night and Sabine was fairly certain it wouldn’t be the last.

Marinette got sick a few days later. A high fever kept her from school and Sabine wasn’t a bit surprised when she found Chat in her daughters bed once more. She had gone up to check on her in the night a cool pack in hand to help with the fever. Instead Sabine found Chat curled around Marinette in a sitting position his arms wrapped protectively about her even though she was wrapped up in a quilt. Marinette shifted a whine in the back of her throat and Chat moved one clawed hand brushing her hair back as he cuddled her to his chest. His nose twitched and then his eyes flashed open in the darkness bright green and glowing eerily. His eyes met Sabines and a soft growl echoed up in the space between them. It made the hair go up on the back of her neck but before she could snap back at him she noticed the slight shiver run through his body. Upon closer inspection she realized that he had a fever as well if the glazed unsteady look in his eyes and shivering body was anything to go by. The air between them still held a questioning grumble and Sabine sighed. 

“Hush kitten or you will wake her. I don’t know where you usually sleep at night but if you’re sick you shouldn’t be running around Paris in the dark.” Sabine admonished 

Chat blinked “Must have a fever… Imagining things…” he muttered then uncurled himself from around Marinette vanishing out the window so swiftly and quietly Sabine could swear he was part of the shadows themselves. She didn’t know what to think of that encounter even as she placed the cool pack on her daughter’s forehead although Sabine had a feeling Chat wouldn’t be back until they were both better. 

It had been over a week since she had last caught Chat in Marinettes room and as she climbed the stairs Sabine wondered if Marinette was even home. It had been a bad day with two akuma attacking at once. Tom had been turned into a statue and Sabine had been forced to hide out while she desperately tried to get a hold of Marinette. All her attempts had failed and in the end she had been trapped as a statue as well coming to about a mile from the bakery. Tom had answered her texts immediately and she had made it home before him. Now as she climbed the stairs to her daughters room she wondered if she would find it empty with the trapdoor open or if Marinette would be home. Almost silently she lifted the trap door and saw a foot sticking out over the edge of the bed. 

A sigh of relief slipped past her lips and Sabine climbed fully into the room climbing up the small ladder to see her daughter curled up next to Adrien. She wasn’t surprised by Adriens presence although the two teens looked exhausted far beyond what a normal day should hold. She was shocked to see two tiny creatures sleeping on a pillow nearby though. They were curled around each other much like the two teens were. One was cat shaped and the other was red with black spots but Sabine wasn’t sure what it was. For a moment she wanted to reach out and touch them to see if they were in fact real then she noticed that they were both breathing. It was another mystery. One she was getting tired of waiting for an answer to. Sabine sighed eyeing her daughter one last time before climbing back down the ladder and softly closing the trap door. She knew in the morning Adrien would be gone without a trace while all the doors would remain locked. Considering he would have to wake up ridiculously early to sneak out before them Sabine doubted the boy was using a door at all. 

“Someday soon my dear Marinette we are going to have to talk about your magic boyfriend.” Sabine muttered looking at her daughters door. “He is far too good at sneaking in through the windows. Exactly like a certain cat.”

They would talk eventually Sabine knew but for now she would run interference with Tom and wonder which form of the boy she would catch in her daughters bed next time.


End file.
